


can't find her (in this body)

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslashficlets Sappho Prompt Table Challenge [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Break Up, Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Maya Lives, POV Maya Hansen, Post-Iron Man 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “It’s the nature of the job. You know that.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the FemslashFiclet's Sappho Drabble Cycle prompt #4: [...for those](http://fsf-mod.dreamwidth.org/1249.html).

“It’s the nature of—“

“Don’t,” Maya says, voice like venom. She never injected herself with Extremis like she threatened to, but she thinks she’s got a little more fire in her veins than before. Getting shot by your evil boss will do that to a girl. “Don’t you dare say it.”

Christine licks her lips, eyes cast down at her half-eaten salad. “It’s the nature of the job. You know that.”

The Hollywood café is bustling with an afternoon crowd, but the noise is hardly a second thought for Maya. She crumples her napkin into a ball and squeezes it hard. “You think I’m going to be that easy? One night in bed with Christine Everhart and Maya Hansen tells all about her time as Aldrich Killian’s chew-toy? Sounds like a sweet deal for you.”

“Come on,” Christine scoffs, but has the decency to go a little red around the ears. She glances up, eyes glassy. “One night? That’s all you think we were?”

“Don’t change the subject,” Maya snaps, and then feels like shit. God, this was supposed to be a nice lunch with a hot girl she’s been seeing, a casual thing involving brushing feet under the table and grinning shyly across Long Island iced teas. She hasn’t had enough of this since _way_ before Killian, possibly even before Stark, and even a half-business lunch with Christine asking coy little personal questions and filing away the answers for later would be better than _this_. “This is a joke. We’re done.”

Christine stands, a little suddenly, their water glasses shaking on the table. “Wait,” she says haltingly, like she’s not used to asking people that. She grasps Maya’s wrist; her nails are dark red. “I can make it up to you. That’s part of the job, too—making things disappear.” Her eyes are pleading, and Maya thinks she looks like a teenage girl.

And the real problem here is that Maya _thinks_ about it. Maybe she and Christine could whip something up together— _Maya Hansen, Geneticist Associated with Terrorist Aldrich Killian, Vanishes in Swiss Alps_ , or even something a little juicier and a little more truthful, like _Maya Hansen, Ruined Scientist, Goes Off Grid with Lover, Shamed Reporter Christine Everhart._ It could be an adventure. It could be _new_.

Instead, Maya jerks away and digs into her purse. “This can’t just go away,” she says, and tosses her rolled copy of _Time_ on the table across their plates. The headline blares the greatest truth of all— _Trusted Source Claims Maya Hansen’s Career Is Over._ She uttered the words herself to Christine as they lay in bed only nights before, fingers tracing lines on each other’s skin, sharing breath across one pillow. “Don’t call again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Halsey's "Ghost."


End file.
